seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Piece: Voyage to the Black Isles Part VII
A week has passed. Paine paces around his ship, waiting anxiously for Kraft to possibly come out. Paine: The sun is setting...I would have hardly expected Kraft to shirk like this... Meanwhile, in the Black Isles, Kal stands before the Kraft Pirates, still sans Kraft. Kal: I'm sure many of you are fearful...and you know what, so am I. But no matter what the outcome is, we will show those bloody pirates, as well as the world, that the Kraft Pirates will not go down without a fight! We pushed our abilities to the max this week. Let it not be in vain. The Kraft Pirates cheer, as Nervan steps forward to talk to Kal. Nervan: Those three...Issac, Drew, and Hugeo...still haven't shown up... Kal: Gah! Where are they?? We need to attack now!! Issac: Did you call our names? Kal and Nervan turn around in shock. Issac is hanging from a pipe on the ceiling, holding Drew and Hugeo below him. Issac: We are ready for battle! Drew: Aye! Hugeo: Aye. Kal: Very well then...time to activate...the plan! Cut to Paine's fleet. Paine is looking increasingly frustrated as he paces around the deck. Paine: All right, that's it. My patience has run out. Everyone! Take aim at that cliff face and fire everything you've got! All of Paine's ships take aim at the aforementioned mountain. Paine: GET READY...AIM...FI-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Before Paine's fleet can fire, however, the mountain is already destroyed...by the Kraft Pirates! Their ship, along with a huge chunk of mountain, is flung toward the Suffering Pirates' fleet. Paine: GET AWAY!! The Suffering Pirates' fleet turns tail and sails quickly away from the falling mountain, with the exception of one unfortunate ship, which is directly hit by the mountain and erased. The mountain upon hitting the water causes a massive wave which displaces the fleet even more, and even capsizes a few ships. Kal: Mahahahaha! How do you like that, Suffering Pirates? Was it Paine-ful enough for you? Paine: QUICKLY, GET BACK TO BATTLE POSITIONS! ALL HANDS ON DECK! The fleet quickly reorganizes itself until the remaining ships are in front of the Kraft Pirates' ship, ready for battle. Paine's galleon is stationed at the very back. Nervan: You guys know the plan! Get ready... Nervan presses a button, and another mountain explodes, sending a smaller chunk of rock flying toward their ship. Kal: Brace yourselves! The rock hits directly behind the ship, causing it to be carried up by a wave, right on top of one of the Suffering Pirates' ships! Kal: Our ship is probably condemned now, but it was worth it! All right, everyone attack! Kal, Nervan, the Kraft Pirates, and Issac, Drew, and Hugeo rush out of the ship and jump onto a nearby Suffering Pirates ship. Kal: Divide and conquer, everyone! The Kraft Pirates all rush off in different directions, and so does the trio. They all soon find themselves face to face with hordes of pirates. Issac: Well then...let's test these powers... *Transforms into a monkey* Suffering Pirate: Awww, it's a cute little monkey! Kill it! It can't harm us! Issac: That's what you think, bozos. Issac punches the first few Suffering Pirates, the strength of which causes all the pirates he confronts to fall to the ground. Issac: I was stupid for not knowing this earlier... Cut to a flashback, where Kal is telling something to him. Issac: Is there anything else to Zoans besides turning into an animal? It seems rather boring just to be able to do that. Kal: Well, I don't know that much either...but I have heard that Zoans exponentially increase your strength. Why don't you try lifting things? Issac: Hmmm... Now, cut to Drew. Drew: You guys are in luck! You'll be the first...to suffer from my new weapon! Suffering Pirate: Get her! Drew smiles and pulls out a shield from her notebook. Suffering Pirate: You expect a puny shield to stop us? Think again, lady! Drew: Heh heh heh...release! Several little balls shoot out of the shield, which attach to the pirates. Suffering Pirate: What on Earth are these supposed to-gahhh! The little balls have released electrical currents, stunning the literally Suffering Pirates. Drew: Ram! And Drew finishes off the pirates by ramming into them with the shield. Cut to Hugeo. Suffering Pirate: We know you can make yourself magma, but we-we're not afraid! Captain's orders! Hugeo: You're pathetic. Needless to say, there is no need to directly attack you. Hugeo turns his arm into magma, and punches straight through the ship's deck, all the way to the water. The ship then starts to sink. Suffering Pirate: Aah! Abandon ship! Hugeo: Sure. Hugeo leaps onto another nearby ship, and grabs the sinking ship with magma arms. He then hoists it up and tosses it onto another ship. Hugeo: Now that was satisfying. Cut to Paine, who is still pacing across the deck. He is talking to Shiten, Usagi, and Migi. Paine: I have no doubt that the Kraft Pirates will once again be able to make it here. They may have trained, but so have you. I have confidence you can crush them again, this time once and for all. Shiten: This round will once again belong to me! Usagi: Usagi promises to stamp out all enemies he sees! Migi: I need to make him pay for killing Hidari...just wait... Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Universe of Kaido Category:Voyage to the Black Isles Arc